Fatigue
by MayaMadena
Summary: Izuku avait déjà imaginé mille fois tenir tête à Katsuki, mais dans la réalité ce n'est pas si évident. Il a beaucoup de choses à dire, sans jamais vraiment oser le faire. (Non KatsuDeku)


L'univers de My Hero Academia appartient à son auteur Kohei Horikoshi, je ne fais que l'emprunter.

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

 **Personnages :** Izuku / Katsuki

 **Résumé :** Izuku avait déjà imaginé mille fois tenir tête à Katsuki, mais dans la réalité ce n'est pas si évident. Il a beaucoup de choses à dire, sans jamais vraiment oser le faire. Et s'il les écrivait ?

 **Note :**

Je ne cache pas ne pas être fan de la relation Deku/Kacchan (pas du tout en vérité), étant donné que je n'aime pas Katsuki la plupart du temps. Mais je trouverais intéressant d'exploiter le conflit entre eux, car c'est beaucoup plus crédible que d'y voir de l'amitié ou de l'amour. Enfin c'est mon ressenti.

L'histoire de ce one-shot se déroule pendant la dernière année de collège d'Izuku et Katsuki, avant même la rencontre avec All Might.

J'ai inventé certains événements de leur enfance, puisque l'on a assez peu d'informations dessus finalement. Et j'ai également imaginé le père d'Izuku, tout en restant assez flou. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je voyais bien Deku avec une histoire de famille un peu sombre. Tant que l'on ne sait rien sur lui, tout est possible. Je n'en dis pas plus pour garder un peu de suspense. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dès l'instant où on lui avait annoncé qu'il n'aurait jamais d'alter, son cœur d'enfant s'était brisé une première fois. Izuku ignorait alors à quel point il en souffrirait. Malgré ses larmes, et celles de sa mère, il avait refusé d'abandonner son rêve. Il était fort, il deviendrait un héros, même sans alter.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas l'avis du reste du monde, en particulier à l'école. Au début, ce n'était que des remarques, pas trop méchantes, qu'elles viennent d'autres enfants ou bien d'adultes. Ce n'étaient que des mots. Mais plus les années passaient, plus la différence se faisait ressentir. Les mots qu'on lui adressait devenaient plus durs et plus acerbes. Puis un jour, ils sont devenus cruels. L'indifférence devint du mépris. Plus jamais on ne le regarda autrement.

Cependant, il était fort. Si seul désormais, mais il restait fort quand même. Il le devait. Il n'avait pas le choix. Izuku était maintenant habitué, bien qu'il ne comprendrait jamais. Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi ces regards, pourquoi ces insultes, pourquoi ce dédain, ce mépris, cette cruauté. Pourquoi personne ne l'écoutait vraiment. Et pourquoi son ancien meilleur ami était devenu son bourreau. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si horrible pour mériter cette haine ? Pourquoi Kacchan s'acharnait à le briser un peu plus à chaque fois et lui faire autant de mal. Peu importe ça marchait, ça faisait mal, très mal. Mais Izuku était fort, il encaissait tout ça sans renonçait à son rêve et ses convictions.

Mais ce soir, il était juste fatigué.

Il courait presque pour rentrer chez lui. Cette journée avait été particulièrement longue. Il claqua rapidement la porte de son appartement, et inspecta l'appartement à la recherche d'un bruit ou d'un signe qui indiquerait la présence de sa mère. Rien. Elle n'était pas encore rentré. Tant mieux, la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle le voit craquer. Il ne lui montrait jamais sa souffrance, il n'avait pas à lui infliger ça. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer. Oui, il était fort, mais il était aussi humain et il avait besoin de craquer, car il avait mal et n'avait plus la force de faire sembler. Alors Izuku s'enferma dans sa chambre et pleura toutes les larmes coincées dans sa gorge. Une heure après, lorsqu'il entendit les clés de sa mère dans la serrure de l'entrée, il fit de son mieux pour reprendre une voix normale, mais ses yeux étaient encore beaucoup trop rougies. Il prétexta des devoirs en retard pour rester encore un peu dans sa chambre, en attendant de retrouver un visage à peu près normal.

Plus tard dans la nuit, il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il pensait que pleurer une bonne fois pour toute le calmerait, et lui redonnerait les forces dont il a besoin pour entamer une autre journée. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pleurer l'avait un peu calmé mais le nœud dans sa gorge et le serrement dans son cœur ne voulait pas partir cette fois-ci. Il voulait juste dormir et ne plus penser à rien, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Le matin suivant, non seulement il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, mais était dans le même état que la veille. Il ne se sentait pas de recommencer cette comédie. Ses jambes tremblaient, et ce nœud dans sa gorge l'empêchait d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il ne pouvait juste pas. Pour la première fois, Izuku feignit d'être malade pour sécher les cours. Inko avait évidemment voulu l'emmener chez le médecin et rester avec lui, mais il réussit tant bien que mal à la convaincre qu'un peu de repos lui suffira. Il essaya également de s'en convaincre lui-même. Il avait honte de lui. Honte de mentir à sa mère, de sécher les cours, et surtout d'être si faible.

Quand il se retrouva seul, il chercha un moyen de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne pouvait absolument pas rester comme ça. Seulement, rien ne lui venait, rien, sauf des idées noires. Les mots cruels de son ancien ami résonnaient dans sa tête, il serra les poings un peu plus sans se rendre compte qu'il avait mal. Il se remémora difficilement l'époque où ils étaient encore des amis, et la tristesse se transforma en colère dans les pensées d'Izuku. Il ne comprenait pas. C'était tellement injuste. Il brûlait d'envie d'aller le voir pour lui demander des explications. Il les méritait ! Depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Mais il avait bien trop peur, il ne pourrait jamais faire cela. Puis, les poings encore serrés et emplis d'une rage qui ne lui ressemblait pas, Izuku se dirigea vers son bureau, bien déterminé à déverser tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

S'il ne pouvait pas lui dire en face, il allait l'écrire. C'était si évident, pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé avant ?

 _Kacchan,_

 _Je sais déjà que je vais avoir du mal à exprimer tout ce que je veux te dire, mais je vais essayer quand même._ _De ton côté,_ _lis jusqu'au bout_ _avant de cramer cette lettre_ _s'il te plaît_ _._

 _Sinon avant que tu ne le fasses,_

 _ **ENFOIRÉ**._

 _Tu ne t'en rappelles sûrement pas, mais il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu étais mon ami. Tu te rappelles quand on jouait ensemble aux héros et quand on regardait les pro à la télévision les yeux pétillants ? On disait qu'on ferait pareil un jour. Et les explorations dans le parc comme si c'était une forêt, la chasse aux insectes, la cabane à laquelle tu as mis le feu après qu'on ait fini de la construire, tu te rappelles ?_

 _Moi je me souviens._

 _Je me souviens aussi que tu étais là quand mon père l'était aussi. Oui, tu étais là quand c'est lui qui venait me chercher pour me ramener à la maison. Quand j'avais peur. Quand je me blessais très souvent en jouant chez moi. Et quand je retardais toujours un peu plus l'heure de rentrer sans expliquer pourquoi. Je pense que je n'avais pas besoin de te l'expliquer, tu avais probablement compris. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu demandais toujours à ta mère si je pouvais rester avec vous quand elle venait te chercher._

 _Tu étais là aussi quand il est parti. Quand j'ai arrêté d'avoir peur de rentrer chez moi. Quant à avoir peur tout court, je pense que ça ne me quittera jamais vraiment._

 _Je me rappelle beaucoup de choses, mais aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'arrive pas à savoir à quel moment exactement tu es devenu un monstre._

 _Peut-être que tu l'as toujours été._

 _Peut-être quand tu as eu ton alter ? J'étais heureux pour toi. Il était tellement cool ! Et toi, tu en étais tellement fier, un peu trop même. Tu es devenu vraiment énervant, à prendre tout le monde de haut avec dédain et arrogance. Mais... tu étais un peu comme ça avant aussi._

 _Peut-être quand tu as appris que moi je n'aurais jamais d'alter ? Oui peut-être. Je m'attendais à beaucoup de réactions de ta part. Peut-être du soutien, après tout, tu étais mon ami. De la compassion, même si c'est extrêmement improbable à imaginer de ta part, ça aurait été l'attitude la plus normale à afficher. De l'indifférence, car c'était surtout mon problème. De la moquerie, j'aurais compris et puis ça te ressemblait bien. Et pourquoi pas de la tristesse. Mais tu t'es contenté d'un regard que je ne te connaissais pas. Un regard méprisant à vomir, que tu portes encore aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui m'ait regardé de cette façon avant toi. Et aujourd'hui ce regard me suit partout comme si j'avais commis un crime._

 _C'est surement le cas. Aux yeux de ce monde, être différent c'est mal._

 _Non, ce n'est pas encore ça. Je ne crois pas qu'il y a eu de moment précis où tu as changé. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite, c'est devenu de plus en plus évident, et quand c'est devenu à cause de toi que je souffrais, je ne pouvais plus me voiler la face._ _Mais, nous n'étions que des enfants._

 _Plus maintenant._

 _Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas arrêté ? Pourquoi est-ce devenu de pire en pire ? As-tu oublié que j'étais un être humain et pas une serpillière ?_ _Je pense que tu as tout oublié. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, et que tu te souviens de tout ça, alors tu es véritablement un monstre. Tu n'es pas un héros et tu ne le seras jamais. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que tu me haïsses comme ça? Comment peux-tu traiter un ami comme ça ? Tu ne sais pas ce que ce mot veut dire, et je ne pense même pas que tu en aies. Ceux de notre classe ? Pitié, ils ont peur de toi comme les autres. Tu es aussi seul que moi, l'unique différence entre nous, c'est que tu le mérites._

 _Peu importe que tu aies un don que je n'obtiendrais jamais. Je n'en ai pas besoin pour te surpasser. Je deviendrais un héros. Et ce jour-là tu auras une vraie raison de me haïr. Acharnes-toi autant que tu le veux, tu ne briseras jamais ma volonté. Ne l'oublie pas, car moi je n'oublierai jamais._

 _DEKU_

Izuku avait toujours les poing serrés, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Il n'était plus en colère. Il était déterminé, plus que jamais il ne l'avait été. Toute sa rancœur avait comme disparu dans cette lettre. Il s'empressa de la plier pour piéger le tout à jamais, il la glissa ensuite dans un de ces cahiers-notes sur les héros.

Ce même cahier finira brûlé dans la main de Katsuki Bakugou le lendemain, sans que celui-ci ne puisse connaître un jour l'existence de cette lettre.

* * *

Ce sera tout pour cette fois, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est toujours bienvenu. C'était un premier petit essai donc je ne pense pas écrire de suite. Peut-être plus ou moins dans un autre texte sur ces deux-là, qui sait ? A bientôt !


End file.
